


all i can do is

by haipollai



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Haircuts, Jensen has scissors, M/M, Porn, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I hope you appreciate all the effort I put in for you, I could have laughed in the infirmary. I could have been a total jerk but instead I he-” He's cut off by Cougar's mouth on his and that's good too, better.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i can do is

“I think this is why regs say your hair has to be short.” Jensen should shut himself up, he knows that in a vague distant sort of way. “So really it's kinda your own fault.” Cougar is already upset and he is not helping but his mouth keeps moving and Cougar is too distracted to stop him. “All you had to do was follow the rules, but no, you had to be your own man.”

“You're free to shoot him if you need Cougar.” Jensen pauses long enough to give Clay a hurt look. Clay grins back. “If you cut his head while doing that, he might actually do it.” Jensen rolls his eyes and focuses back on Cougar.

“Believe it or not I know what I'm doing.”

“I'll go with not.”

“Outta curiosity, why are you here sir? There's gotta be better things for someone of your rank to be doing then creeping on us. Sir.” He smacks Cougar's shoulder lightly to get him to stop fidgeting.

“What do you think Cougs, can I trust Jensen with your head?” Cougar grunts, which Jensen knows is a yes but Clay either ignores it or just doesn't care. Likely the latter.

“So how do you know what you're doing Jensen?” Roque asks out of nowhere, it's almost enough to startle Jensen into scratching Cougar's neck. 

He takes a breath to restrain himself from throwing the scissors at him. “Don't do that when I've got scissors, man.”

Roque laughs which is always a terrifying sound and seems completely unbothered by the idea that Jensen could be a threat. “Well? Reason's got to be good if Cougar allowed you that close with scissors.”

Cougar reaches back and touches Jensen's arm, the one without the scissors. “Almost, Cougar,” he assures, tilting his head so he can get to the last of the long strands. “And, for your information Roque, I was entrusted cutting my sister's hair growing up. Parents were too busy for hair dressers.” With the last long hair gone, he pauses, taking a moment to see what he'd done so far.

“Done?” Cougar asks hopefully. For the first time, he moves his hand away from his face.

“Let me even it out.” Cougar sighs and his face disappears behind his hand again. Jensen sees Clay stand out of the corner of his eye and clap Roque on the shoulder and this time he manages to bite back a comment.

“Come on, I think our sniper's safe now.”

Roque snorts. “Says you,” he mumbles but follows Clay out and finally it's just Jensen and Cougar. He sighs in relief and focuses on Cougar and making sure he gets this decent enough for him.

For a while the room is silent, but it makes Jensen twitchy and he has to fill the space with something else.

“When she was twelve, my sister decided she wanted really short hair. I think some movie or something had given her the idea. So when our mom was still at work I sat her down and helped her cut it all off.” He moves around Cougar as he talks. “Mom was fucking pissed though not as much as Dad. But at least by the time he was home, it had grown out somewhat. Saved me a whipping. Never really appreciated my creative genius.” He sets the scissors aside and steps in front of him, checking the door with a glance before straddling Cougar's lap. His hands run nervously over Cougar's head, brushing away any stray strands still trying to cling to him. “Want to see?”

“No.”

“You're still-”

“Don't.” Jensen pouts until Cougar glares at him. “Don't pout either.”

There's still enough hair for Jensen to grip a handful of it and yank, forcing his head back. He's angry and he's been trying to hide it but he's not the zen master Cougar can be. “Stop being so vain. You're lucky all you lost was your hair.” Cougar's lips twist into a scowl and he looks ready to retort but then just sighs and melts back into the chair. Jensen slides his hand down to his neck, squeezing lightly. “I hope you appreciate all the effort I put in for you, I could have laughed in the infirmary. I could have been a total jerk but instead I he-” He's cut off by Cougar's mouth on his and that's good too, better.

“Appreciate it,” he says softly and one hand hesitantly touches his head.

Jensen smiles in relief. “Well, you no longer smell like a fireplace. Fireplaces are just not turn ons, I never got that fantasy of fucking on a bear rug in front of a fireplace. ”

“Cállate.”

“Yea right, how long have you known me? You know there's only one way that's happening and you seem a bit too Mr. Grumpy-pants to follow through.” Cougar growls low in his throat and Jensen moves away with a smirk. “What was that, Cougs? Gotta use your words. This would be your cue to show me all that appreciation.”

Cougar stands and stalks after him until he's close enough that Jensen can pull him down to the bed. Instead Cougar catches him and kisses him. It catches Jensen off guard. “Told you, I appreciate it.” His hand pushes under Jensen's shirt.

“Think Clay will let us off base for the night? You can plead with him that your recent traumatic incident requires some off base time.” He runs his fingers through Cougar's hair. It ends too soon and Cougar purses his lips. Against his back, his hand curls into a fist, nails scrapping against Jensen's skin. “Still fucking gorgeous, even if you don't look like a pirate.” The corner of Cougar's lips curl up and Jensen takes it as a small win.

-

It isn't until the middle of the night that Cougar looks. Jensen stays very still as Cougar slips out of bed, not opening his eyes until he's sure Cougar won't notice. He watches as best he can as he runs his hands through it over and over. “Hasn't been this short since I was a kid.”

“You knew I was awake?”

“Si.”

“I need to get better at faking it,” Jensen sighs dramatically and folds his arms under his head, there's no sense in trying to prop himself up to see better, Cougar will still be a blurry outline unless he bothers to put his glasses back on. He can still see the dismissive shrug, his way of trying to say no. “Or are you just too good?”

“Si.” The quiet confidence makes Jensen laugh and even without his glasses, he can see Cougar relax a little. He comes back to bed after a moment longer and crawls over Jensen, so he has to flip around onto his back to look up at him. He reaches up with one hand to curl his dog tags around his fingers, the metal still warm from Cougar's skin.

“Hey, sergeant, there you are.”

“Ok?”

Jensen pushes himself up to kiss him, making a pleased sound when Cougar meets him halfway. His hand fists in short hair again, holding his forehead against his, listening to his breathing, feeling his breath ghost over his lips. Cougar's eyes bore into his and the moment stretches out between them until Jensen can make his hand release. He flops back onto the bed and Cougar follows him down,. “Saw your head on fire,” he whispers, staring straight up at the ceiling. It's easier that way. “Your fucking _head_ , Cougs.”

“Just my hair.”

Jensen punches his shoulder. “Yea well I know that now. But then...” He's shaking, Cougar got his freakout earlier when it was announced he'd have to cut his hair and now it's Jensen's turn. A shrink years ago tried to teach him calming methods and he tries them now but he can't seem to stop shaking. Cougar lips trace his neck down to his shoulder and when Jensen twists around, he's there and something in his eyes finally gets the shaking to stop. “We're in way too fucking deep.”

Cougar just looks at him, trying to read him. “Want to stop?”

“Oh fuck no.” He kisses Cougar hard, moaning at the scrape of teeth over his lower lip. He needs to feel him alive and whole, needs it to hurt as much as it feels good. Cougar's hands, always so steady, trace his spine down. Jensen's already reaching for the lube. One of Cougar's hands has to leave his skin to get some but is quickly back, moving between his legs, pushing in slowly. Jensen groans and rocks back against it. “We've already...just...please.”

“No,” Cougar growls and bites at his shoulder, cutting off his protest.

A second finger is added, and Jensen wraps his leg around Cougar's hips, opening himself as much as possible. “Fucker.”

Cougar smirks and mouths at his jaw. “That's the idea.” Jensen forces his head back up to go back to kissing. His hips jerk forward, sliding against Cougar's. Cougar cracks first, groaning into the kiss, and Jensen takes the chance to deepen the kiss, hiding his whimper when Cougar's fingers pull out but then Cougar's inside him, pushing in slowly. They twist around so Jensen's on top, still kissing. Cougar's hands are everywhere, down his back, to his hips. Each touch burns Jensen's skin, lingers long after his hands move on.

That hot touch drags over his cock and he almost loses it, bites his lip to smother his moan. Cougar trails kisses to his neck, licking at the chain of his tags. Hair prickles Jensen's neck and he shudders, clenching around Cougar, smirking triumphantly when he groans roughly against Jensen's skin. He arches up, hands splaying over Cougar's chest for leverage and he finally starts to really move, riding him hard. Fingers dig into his hips, and Cougar's head presses back into the pillow. It's weird to look down and not see hair but the eyes looking up at him, demanding he _not stop_ are all Cougar.

It doesn't take much longer. A hand is back on Jensen's cock, wrapped around him and stroking quickly. Cougar is quiet, he's always quiet or maybe Jensen's just deafened with the way his blood pounds in his ears but his whole body arches up, driving deeper into Jensen. Jensen's talking quickly, words spilling out with no sense of order until finally it fades into a long moan and he slumps over on top of him.

Cougar kisses his neck and his cheek and licks at his earlobe, rubbing his head against Jensen's sensitized skin until Jensen drags him around for a proper kiss.

-

They're scheduled to go to La Paz in two days so they got some leave. It's supposed to be an easy in and out so instead of going home, they find a small hotel off base that's too nice for most of the men stationed there and don't leave. Jensen wouldn't even leave the bed if he had the choice, it's nicer then one the he's got in his tiny apartment.

Jensen's hands curl in Cougar's hair, combing through the dark strands. “Remember when I had to hack it off?” He grins, brushing Cougar's cheek with the ends. Cougar catches his hand and kisses the palm. “Maybe when we get back we should do something else with it?” Cougar's eyes narrow. “Bleach it? Dye it rainbow? Though I guess then-” He's cut off by Cougar rolling them over and kissing him and one of his hands is between Jensen's legs. He's sure it should be too soon for another round but Cougar's hand twists and his train of thought is completely derailed.

**Author's Note:**

> Surlelac spammed Oscar Jaenada on her dash and it became really obvious that his hair length varies a lot.


End file.
